The present invention relates to an information storage medium and a game system.
A game that allows the player to form a deck that consists of a plurality of cards (characters), and battle with an enemy character has been known (see JP-A-2012-61060, for example). Such a battle game may be designed so that, when the player has cleared the current stage by defeating the enemy character, the player can play the next stage in which a stronger enemy character appears (i.e., a stage with a higher difficulty level).
When the player plays a stage with a high difficulty level, the player may be unable to clear the stage over and over again if the deck is not formed by selecting appropriate characters (i.e., characters having a relatively high attack capability or recovery capability). When the player plays a stage with a difficulty level that is disproportionate to the level of the characters possessed by the player, the player may be unable to clear the stage even if the deck is formed by selecting appropriate characters. A known battle game has a problem in that the player who has failed to clear the current stage cannot determine whether the player can (may be able to) clear the current stage if the deck is formed by selecting appropriate characters, or the player cannot clear the current stage even if the deck is formed by selecting appropriate characters.